There have been numerous investigations on analysis and scaling of electrical machines as it relates to DC synchronus permanent magnet motors and generators, but little to no analysis or criteria for defining architectures and topology of electric magnetic machines known as magnetic gear or magnetic transmission actuators. The analysis of magnetic force and torque density has been addressed by a number of investigators, but very little on high speed actuator or switching transmission machines has been conducted.
There currently does not exist magnetic transmissions that operate at high speed to benefit the efficiency of rotorcraft or helicopter rotorhead actuation, thus offering a different power and propulsion architecture to rotorcraft. A need exists for a technique to segment rotorhead rotorblade aerodynamic control in order to provide a multitude of flight control options and superior flight control, and to an exact electromagnetic 100% positioning control and efficiency from electric magnetic array actuator rotating machinery, which would have broad need for improvement of thermodynamic and aerodynamic efficiencies.
Advances in rotorblade head technology in rotorcraft have been limited by mechanical control designs utilizing linkages and rotating component systems termed swashplates, to deliver the required mechanical forces and provide pitch, roll and collective changes in rotorblades, and then the order of cyclic positioning to provide pitch and roll dependent on rotorblade position within the 360 degree rotation of a rotorcraft rotorhead during powered flight. Yaw inputs to the rotorcraft vehicle control straight line flight via offsetting the counter rotating torque created by the rotating rotorhead through directional thrust changes at the tail rotor, which are typically controlled through mechanical linkages in tail rotor designs, a technical approach more than eighty years old.